Król Zły (postać)
Król Zły (ang. The Lich) jest głównym przeciwnikiem oraz wrogiem Finna i Jake'a. thumb|Zły w wodzie thumb|326px|Zły w skórze Billego Wygląd Dawniej: Król Zły jest potężnym nieumarłym znanym jako Lisz (ang.Lich). Jest on niezwykle inteligentny i przebiegły jak przystało na pradawne zło. W swej oryginalnej formie ma postać szkieleta na którym trzymają się resztki rozkładającej się skóry, oczy złego jak u tradycyjnych liczów dawno uległy rozkładowi dlatego w jego pustych oczodołach jaśnieją złowrogie zielone światła. Wzrostem dorównuje Billemu, więc jest prawdziwym olbrzymem. Prawdopodobnie mierzy 4-5 metrów. Na głowie nosi żelazną koronę nałożoną na kaptur, z jego głowy wyrastają dwa rogi z których prawy został odcięty. Początkowo wydaje się że rogi są częścią korony, ale po bliższym przyjrzeniu się widać że wyrastają bezpośrednio z czaszki króla. Widać to też gdy Zły przywdziewa skórę Billego lub opętuje Jake'a. Przed walką z Billy'm miał dwa całe rogi. Nosi szatę do stóp w ziemistych kolorach i beżową pelerynę spiętą złotą broszą z rubinami i łańcuchem z małych kości. Jest jedną z niewielu postaci posiadających pięć palców. Wydaję się że Król Zły nie przywiązuje się do wyglądu ciała i jest ono dla niego tylko naczyniem które kształtuje i wykorzystuje jak chce. Obecnie: W chwili obecnej Król Zły to otyłe, wyoskie na około 2.5 metra dziecko z rogami oraz z brązowymi włosami. Umiejętności Ponieważ jest królem, czarnoksiężnikiem i władcą umarłych jego moce są niemal nieograniczone. - Potężna zdolność nekromancji może wskrzesić wiernych mu nieumarłych bez wypowiadania zaklęć, a nawet nie musi być w pobliżu aby ich kontrolować. - Potrafi wysysać życie samym dotykiem, ziemia po jego przejściu staje się spalona, roślinność martwa, a woda zanieczyszczona i zatruta. - Zdolność do lotu i zmiany we mgłę. - Zdolności do kontroli i manipulacji umysłu Król Zły potrafi rzucać zaklęcia, dzięki którym jest w stanie przejąć kontrolę nad ofiarą i wydawać jej polecenia. Korona i kolczyki jakie posiada Królewna Balonowa są w stanie uchronić noszącego od zaklęć. - Potrafi używać czarów destrukcyjnych. Najczęściej miota we wrogów demonicznymi zielonymi płomieniami. Płomienie te nie są zwykłym ogniem i mają jedną słabość: nie są w stanie zabić osoby która ma przedmiot, w którego przelano wielkie emocje np. przyjaźń i miłość. Może wypuść również śmiertelny dym z ust. - Opętywanie. Ponieważ Zły nie jest ani istotą śmiertelną ani w pełni materialną jest zdolny do przyswojenia sobie czyjegoś ciała. Zdolność ta zależy od mocy Króla Złego jak i siły ofiary. Osłabiona królewna po upadku była łatwym celem jak i słaby Ślimak, z kolei Billy musiał zostać przez niego najpierw zabity. - NIEŚMIERTELNOŚĆ! Króla nie można zabić, jedynie uwięzić. Po zniszczeniu jego cielesnej formy traci część mocy, ale jego dusza pozostaje nienaruszona i może podporządkować sobie słabe istoty. thumb|Zły jako Ślimak Zamiary Jedynym celem Króla Złego jest uśmiercenie całego życia w krainie Ooo. Próbował tego dokonać już w czasach Bill'ego, ale Billy pokonał go i uwięził w żywicy drzewa w Słodkim Królestwie. Ale kiedy Finn i Jake złożyli mu wizytę po wizji Królewny Balonowej, Zły uwolnił się. Po założeniu kolczyków na głowy Finn, Jake i Królewna polecieli bańką mydlaną w głąb drzewa. Po dotarciu na miejsce Królewna opowiadała chłopcom o Królu. Wtedy z plecaka Finna wyszedł "Machający ślimak ". Król Zły przejął nad nim kontrolę poprzez zaklęcie i kazał mu rozbić żywicę. Wtedy Zły się uwolnił. Po wydarzeniach z odcinka Śmiertelne Zło zostaje powstrzymany a Finn niszczy jego ciało, w odcinku Śmiertelny Upadek okazuje się że Zły wstąpił wthumb|left|Zły w ciele Balonowej ciało Królewny Balonowej. Obecna Sytuacja Został on przemieniony przez Finna w dziecko za pomocą krwi strażnika cytadeli tymczasowo znajduję się w rękach Słoniczki i Pana Świni jako ich dziecko (odc. "Escape From The Citadel"). Wydaje się nie pamiętać że był kiedyś Królem Złym. Ciekawostki *W odcinku Finn the Human wypowiada on życzenie by wszelkie istoty żywe zostały zniszczone. *W odcinku Król Zły wciela się on Billi'ego i "ubiera" jego skórę by się zamaskować. *W odcinku Król Zły Finn i Jake nieświadomie (myśląc, że to Billy) pomagają Królowi dostać się do wymiaru, w którym mieszka Prismo. *Król Zły potrafi opętać istoty żywe, które nie mają przy sobie ochronnych klejnotów (lub przedmiotu wykonanego z miłości lub przyjaźni np swetra od Królewny balonowej który dostaje w odcinku Śmiertelne Zło) *Prawdopodobnie odpowiada za upadek ludzkości i Wielką Wojnę Grzybów. Świadczy o tym fakt, że w rzeczywistości, w której by nie istniał ludzie by przetrwali. *Jest on pierwszym największym zagrożeniem dla Ooo, drugim jest Ogniowa Królewna, a trzecim Gieniu (Finn i Jake są rozpatrywani). *Jest jednym z największych lęków Finna. *Twórcy PnP zmienili jego projekt, ponieważ był za mało przerażający. *Zły prawdopodobnie był człowiekiem, gdyż widać kawałki ciała i ubrania które wystaje zza płaszcza. *Kiedy wchodzi w ciało alternatywnego Jake'a ma inną czaszkę, jest wydłużona, a rogi zakręcają się do tyłu. *W odcinku "Król Zły" na początku, kiedy Billy się śmieje można zaobserwować jak w ułamku sekundy zamienia się w Króla. *Król Zły w odcinku "Jake The Dog" zostaje zamknięty w innym wymiarze z Prismo. *W wizji Królewny Balonowej pojawia się z oboma rogami i małym płomieniem na czubku głowy. *W odcinku Escape From The Citadel zyskuje wygląd dwumetrowego, tłustego dziecka z rogami. * Starszy projekt Króla złego przedstawia go z rogami zakręconymi w stronę czaszki. Galeria Images-8-.jpeg|Zły zdziwiony tym że Finn przeżył jego atak. Images-7-.jpeg|Wychodzi z wyobraźni Finn'a. Images-6-.jpeg|W wyobraźni Finn'a. 5009529289 c2f11fc81d-1-.jpg Lich king fire.png|Stary projekt złego rzucającego czary 640px-Lich king concept.jpg|Stary projekt złego Lichbilli.png Lich.jpg BalonowaiKrolZly.png|Król Zły i Królewna Balonowa piją razem herbatę (w śnie Finn'a) Bandicam 2014-04-22 00-26-12-496.jpg|Lich w prawdziwej postaci nowy Zły.png|nowy Król zły wyłaniający się z wody.gif|Król zły wyłąniający się z wody (kliknij aby zobaczyć animację). Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Czarodziej Kategoria:Zagrożenia dla Ooo Kategoria:Królowie Kategoria:Nieumarli Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Humanoidy Kategoria:Szkielety Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Antagoniści